Something Right
by DearMyDreamer
Summary: Naruto loves music. His boyfriend doesn't. One rainy day stuck in Naruto's room might change that. Oneshot.


_A/N:_ I usually never do notes at the beginning because they never get read, but I feel like it's better to do it this way for this particular story. With that said...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto series. Neither do I own the "Lollipop" cover done by Framing Hanley, nor the songs "Daylight" by Matt & Kim, "Meet Virginia" by Train, and "Must've Done Something Right" by Relient K (all of which are, of course, used in this little bitty two page story. Sorry if you hate it.)

_**This is dedicated to Blah, my Twin Soul in music.**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A head of short blond hair nodded heavily to the sound of the music. Following that head, a tan, lean body rocked with the beat exaggeratively, making the song almost a puppeteer to his movements. Momentously, the head tilted back to reveal the face of a young man, scarred thrice on each cheek. His eyes were squeezed shut with concentration, but his lips parted, singing along to the music reverberating from the speakers.

"And that's when _she_, she licked me like a lollipop...a _LOLLIPOP_!!"

A sigh emitted from across the room.

"You're an idiot."

Naruto ceased all movement and stared in disbelief at his boyfriend, who was currently sitting rather comfortably on the blond's bed. "C'mon, Sasuke, it's the _rock version_! You can't tell me that's not cool!"

"It's not cool. Now turn it off." Sasuke smirked in victory as Naruto turned back toward the computer to change songs. The two boys were different in many obvious ways, such as Sasuke being pale compared to Naruto's tan, or Sasuke's hair being black compared to Naruto's blond, but what many people didn't know was that their musical opinions also clashed horribly.

Naruto loved almost every genre of music out there.

Sasuke preferred silence.

But, without fail, Naruto would try to find a song Sasuke might like given the opportunity. And unfortunately for Sasuke, that day it just happened to be raining buckets, and he just happened to be stuck at his boyfriend's house until the tornado warning passed. Lucky him.

"Hmm..." Naruto scrunched his face up in thought as he scrolled down the list of nearly two thousand songs. "Maybe....Indie?" He double clicked, and almost immediately a happy tune filled the room.

"_We cut the legs off of our pants, threw our shoes into the ocean, sit back and wave through the daylight!"_

Naruto smiled and started doing a little shimmy dance to the tune. Sasuke scrunched his nose, but Naruto caught the twitching of his lips. "C'mon Sasuke! Laugh!"

The teen steeled, trying desperately to save his pride, and bit out an order. "Next song. Now."

Naruto stuck his tongue out, but once again turned back to the computer. He should've figured Sasuke didn't do happy, anyway. He scrolled down once again, coming to a stop at the T's. "Okay, let's try alternative." Another click, filling the room with the confident tune of a guitar, followed by the swaggar of a bass.

"_She doesn't own a dress, her hair is always a mess, if you catch her stealin' she won't confess...She's beautiful._"

This time, Naruto sang along, slowly turning his head to Sasuke as if asking for approval. The answer, however, was the shaking of a head in a definite "No."

Naruto groaned and collapsed dramatically into his computer chair. Some days, trying to find music for his boyfriend was almost like a job. And Naruto hated work. But also...Naruto never quit. It was a paradox destined for disaster, according to Sasuke. The blond slumped forward, one elbow on the desk and chin resting defeatedly on his palm. This time he scrolled upward, looking at song after song until....Huh. He liked that one.

Already decided on singing along, whether Sasuke liked it or not, Naruto double clicked the song.

"_We should get jerseys...cause we make a good team._" A small smile played on his lips as the familiar tune sank in.

_"But yours would look better than mine, cause you're outta my league._" Naruto sent a sharp glance at Sasuke, who smirked.

"_And I know that it's so cliché to tell you that every day I spend with you is the new best day of my life. Everyone watching us, just turns away with disgust. It's jealousy, they can see that we've got it going on!"_

Naruto pushed his rolling chair back with a grin on his face and swung to face Sasuke. "_And i'm racking my brain for a new improved way, to let you know you're more to me than what I know how to say!_ _You're OK with the way this is going to be, cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen!_" His arms swung out dramatically as he slid off the chair and stood up, slowly making his way over to the bed.

"_If anyone can make me a better person you could! All I gotta say is I must've done something good." _He stopped at Sasuke's knees. "_I came along one day and you rearranged my life!" _He bent down so their faces were barely apart, noses brushing each other, and his voice lowered. "_All I gotta say is I must've done something right..._" Their lips brushed, eyes falling shut. "_I must've done something right..._"

Sasuke, surprisingly, initiated the kiss. It was short, sweet, soft, and ended with a slight, satisfying, clicking sound. Naruto was dazed. Sasuke smiled. And for the first time, Sasuke gave Naruto exactly what he wanted.

"I like this song."

And then Naruto proceeded to jump him with glee, of course then leading to other activities expected of teenage boys.

Because, really, Sasuke Uchiha never gives when he doesn't expected to get something in return.

End of story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A/N:_ Ahh. Now this is much better. I feel rude putting notes at the beginning. Probably because i'm someone who likes to read the story first and author's notes later. Eh. Whatevs.  
Anywho, I just wanted to point out that for about a year now i've wanted to write an amazing fanfiction based from the song "Must've Done Something Right" because, c'mon, it fits Naruto and Sasuke perfectly. At least it does in MY mind, anyway. But back to the point-inspiration never came until last night. I was listening to music after watching Royal Pains, and I was daydreaming and lah...until I swtiched between three songs (all of which are in here) and this little scene popped into my head. Sorry if it's boring or whatever, but I thought it was cute, and I haven't written anything in a while.....

So, yeah. Forgive me? XD

Love from,  
~A~


End file.
